


living evermore

by carrotsshadow



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsshadow/pseuds/carrotsshadow
Summary: Evermore. The city in C-34. The future of earth. Where live is not as beautiful as it seen, yet more enjoyable than thought. And Lee Donghyuck is that special someone.Lee Donghyuck is an Overbeat. Oh yes, his eyes changes. But he's not just another Overbeat.





	1. recognition.

**Author's Note:**

> Pairings will be shown in later chapters! I am also working slowly because of personal reasons.

“Donghyuck? Donghyuck. Wake up. You’re late”

A woman’s voice was ringing next into the brown-haired boy’s right ear, and something wet and cold was _stroking_ his cheek. He felt a small pressure on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw a brown furball hovering over him. Ugh, the golden retriever robot is licking him _again_.

“Bon, stop!” the boy whined while trying to push the robot off his bed.

“No, Bon, keep licking him until he moves,” said the woman with stern voice.

“Mom, it’s disgusting. And it’s still 6 in the morning!”

“Yes, so move, NOW. You have class at 7. The reminder came to my pad. Donghyuck, you can’t fool me again this time. Come on, take a shower and come downstairs to eat.”

Her mother went out and left the door open. Donghyuck stared at the ceiling, and Bon came up again to lick his face. The boy groaned and moved off his bed. Bon went out, and another robot came in. Nino, the housekeeping robot, quickly made his bed while Donghyuck dragged his lazy ass to the shower.

“Good morning, Mr. Lee.”

“Yeah, morning, Nino. You better pray the bacon is crispy later. I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry, Mr. Lee.”

-

Donghyuck slowly made his way downstairs while tying his dark blue tie. It was Monday, and Monday meant blue uniform. His mom and dad was already eating their breakfast while talking to each other when he sat on his chair. Nino came into the room, and bought a bowl full of brown stuff, and another bowl of red and green chunks. Ah, Monday also meant oats and fruits. Blergh. He was craving for pancake and bacon instead.

“Donghyuck, as I said before, you can’t fool me again now. I have your timetable delivered to my pad in real time. You can’t lie again and say you’re in class when you’re actually in that shop again.” Her mom stopped eating her food and started to eat him alive instead.

“I told you, Mom, I thought the class was cancelled! Mr. Kim didn’t show up for 20 minutes, and it’s actually my right to leave by then.”

“Well, buddy. You left after 19 minutes and 57 seconds.” His dad chuckled and raised his hand for a high five, but earned a reminding cough from his wife instead.

“I didn’t know the censor at the door was counting down to the seconds.” Donghyuck laughed, but no one else was laughing with him. Not even Nino. He swore his dad was smiling to his bowl of oat, though.

“Enough. Now go to school, don’t be late and behave. Another rule breaking accidents and we have to pay the fine to the government.” Her mother dismissed him again, as usual.

“Mom, I’m still eating. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, remember?” Donghyuck shoved a big spoon of bland oat into his mouth. _Blergh. Bacon and pancakes, please._

His mom just stared at him over her reading glasses, and shook her head. She raised from her seat and kissed her husband on the cheek, and walked over to Donghyuck to kiss him on top of his head. She walked away to the driverless car in the garage, and left without another word.

“Seriously, though, Dad. How to hack into the chip inside my neck so I can skip classes? You’re the one who designed this!” Donghyuck half-jokingly asked his dad.

“Just finish your breakfast.” His dad knocked his head with the newspaper playfully, and left as well.

Donghyuck sighed and stared at his blue-eyed reflection next to Nino.

“I want pancakes and bacon. Blergh.”

-

Donghyuck walked through the grey hallway to his class, and spotted Chenle and Jisung laughed so hard in front of their classroom’s door. Donghyuck came to them and hugged Chenle, earning a confused look from Jisung.

“Whoa, Chlenle. You came back. I thought you wanted to take over the hospital like you did to this school.”

Chenle laughed and pushed Donghyuck lightly at his shoulder. Lightly, in Chlene’s scale. Still enough to knock Donghyuck off his legs.

“I missed your red eyes, hyung, so I came back,” the blond-haired boy replied while smiling. Ah, this boy was already 17 but he still smiled like 5 years old. Donghyuck’s favorite kind smile.

“Wow, still powerful as ever.” Donghyuck rubbed his shoulder. Chenle just chuckled, as usual.

“Hyung, the new student in the 7th grade, you know him?” Jisung asked with wide eyes.

“New student? No.” Donghyuck shrugged lightly.

“Really? You don’t _know_ him? You don’t know the new student?” Jisung was dazed.

“Right? How dare they add new student without my permission,” Donghyuck answered dramatically.

Jisung groaned. “I didn’t mean that, I mean, you’re like the one who knows anything about everything in this school.”

“You mean I like to gossip?”

“Yup.”

Donghyuck had Jisung in a headlock and messed with his dark blonde hair. Jisung screamed to Chenle for help while _trying_ to pull Donghyuck’s hands off, but Chenle only laughed and joined Donghyuck to ruffle his hair.

“Young man, you have no manner to your seniors. Just because you skipped the 4th grade.” Donghyuck remarked.

“Oi, Donghyuck! Do you want him to die?” a voice was heard behind him.

Donghyuck released Jisung and turned over to see the source of the voice. Ah. The future president of Evermore. Huang Renjun. Jeno was laughing next to him. Hey, another 5 years old laughter.

“He said I liked to gossip, Renjun! I can’t believe how _rude_ these kids nowadays.” Donghyuck tutted.

Renjun snickered, and said, “whoa… Look who’s talking.” Donghyuck raised his fist at Renjun.

“Where’s Jaemin? I thought you were having sleepover at his house?” Donghyuck looked over Jeno’s shoulder to find the tall boy.

“Yeah, he dropped me at Jeno’s house then left back to his house.” Renjun pointed at his stomach.

“Another nature calls? Oh, Jaemin-hyung and his stomach.” Chenle laughed.

“Why won’t he do it here, honestly. The toilets here are so comfortable,” Jisung uttered. The others stared at him, expecting him to elaborate with his statement. “Not that I know from experience though,” Jisung hurriedly continued.

Jeno reached into his black backpack, and gave Donghyuck his pad.

“The new guy in the 7th grade. Got it from my Dad’s pad. The reason why he moved is left empty, though.”

Ah, as expected from the headmaster’s son. Always know the must-known about school. The real lifesaver.

Donghyuck clicked the pad and read the file marked with a big red ‘Mark Lee’. He _was_ curious about the new guy. Everyone in his class was talking about him in their chatroom. The marshal’s son was coming to the school. It had been years since their last military related senior moved back to the exclusive school for military families. This new guy had brown hair, seagull-like eyebrows, and big eyes. He had a firm posture in the picture, and no expression at all. As _expected from a military brat._

“I wonder what color your eyes will be when you see him.” Jeno uttered.

Chenle gasped and squealed. “HYUNG! JENO HYUNG IS RIGHT! YOUR _EYES!_ ”

Donghyuck rolled his eyes.

Yes, yes. Donghyuck was an Overbeat. He had a special sense, his own sixth sense. His eyes identified everyone interacting with him with a color. His eye color changed according to whom he’s speaking with. His parents were blue, so was his own reflection on mirror. Chenle and Jisung were dark red, while Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin were bright red. Everyone had their own color, and almost every color could show up on his eyes. Almost, except one.

Apparently, his real eye color was brown, like his parents. But other than when he was born, that color had never showed up again. Never. Not even with his grandma (teal) or his fav uncle, Jongdae (yellow). He couldn’t control it, and wouldn’t try to control it, honestly. He loved that part of himself.

“He’s probably another grey, like most of other students in this school,” Renjun said while shrugging.

It’s true, most of his other friends were gray, although it’s different kind of grey for everyone. Only few in this school had their own color, and most of those special ones were his best friends.

“True. Probably another grey. Or maybe green, because he’s from a military background. Or camo.” Jisung said with excitement.

“Camo?” Donghyuck laughed.

“Yes, you know how back in Earth the military had to dress themselves in camo? Wow that would’ve been so awesome.” Jisung was awed by his own imagination.

Renjun whispered to Donghyuck and Jeno, “who will tell him that the military in Evermore still use camo for special occasions?”


	2. affliction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck finally met Mark, and Jaemin found out something new about himself. Also, Renjun got into trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un-beta-ed.

“Well, Donghyuck, you actually show up this time.” A grown man’s voice was heard as the brown-haired boy walked into the room. Donghyuck stopped to face the source of the voice and sighed, while Renjun and Jeno snorted. “You won’t forget about this, won’t you, sir?” Renjun asked the gleaming hologram while patting, _or hitting_ , Donghyuck's back.

“Well, I’ve been teaching for 4 years, and that was the first time someone actually skipped my class, so no.” The young teacher winked at Donghyuck.

“I’ve told you, Sir, the censor in the door was wrong. It must’ve been set too fast. I checked and it was after 20 minutes!” Donghyuck sulked.

“You know neither the chip or the censor is wrong, Donghyuck. Or you’re telling me your dad is making a faulty product?” Mr. Dorothy teased him.

“’The son of the famous inventor finally spilled the tea, Evermore ID chip is a big failure', I should write that for the school newsletter.” Renjun said while strutting to his desk. Donghyuck was sure Renjun was 100% joking, but he wasn’t really feeling it. Dad’s invention was something he really proud of. “I didn’t say that,” Donghyuck defended himself, “I said this particular one is probably a little bit too fast.” He took a quick glance at Renjun, but seems like he already lost his attention when Jaemin came into the room.

“Well, you know you’re talking about something impossible, Donghyuck. All censor and chips are controlled and supervised by your dad’s office. They know everything the moment it happens. I mean, everything. Have I told you guys they knew I had Berry Fever before I knew it myself after I went back here from Earth?” Mr. Dorothy’s hologram blinked, radiating his excitement.

“Yes, Sir. You’ve told us for like 6 times _this month_.” Smith answered.

The class laughed. The blonde boy wasn’t lying, though. It’s Mr. Dorothy’s favorite story. He’s so proud that the government had chosen him to be one of 16 Overbeats to be sent back to Earth for 1 month. Too proud that he told the story to the class in every chance he got.

“The kind government chose you...” Karina started while whispering to mimic the young teacher.

“The innocent, unexperienced shape-shifter...” Anika continued while giggling.

Smith stood up and placed his hand on his clothed chest, “In a brave mission to see if Earth is ready to welcome the powerful Overbeats, risking your own life, along with 15 other brave Overbeats…” he said with overdramatic tone, and Jaemin sprinkled his drinking water to Smith’s face. The class was roaring in laughter.

“Enough,” Mr. Dorothy demanded. But he was laughing along with them. “I wasn’t that dramatic, Smith. And totally without that fake tear, Jaemin.” The class laughed again.

“If you’re sure you don’t want to hear that story again, well, let’s just start the class. Let’s begin with the homework I gave you last time.” The laughter was swapped with disapproving groans.

-

By the time a loud siren rang, the whole class was already at the school gym. The boys were trying to mimic the deafening sound while doing weird poses, and the girls were busy laughing at them. “Why is the noon siren so noisy? Can’t they just play a nice nature sound to tell us it’s twelve pm?” Anika complained while twirling her braid tail. The boys heard it and screamed the weird sound directly to her direction.

They joked around more while waiting for the PE teacher. Ms. Delima was never on time, and by the time she reached the room, she was 18 minutes late.

“She’s wasting our tuition money. She can’t walk slower than this, yet she’s our PE teacher!” Renjun jokingly shouted to his classmates, unaware that the mentioned teacher was standing behind him.

The teacher stood still while trying to drill Renjun’s head with her stare. Renjun, oblivious to this, continued, “If I were her, I would do my best to be the best teacher I could! How could she pass the teacher qualification exam with this attitude?” Jeno coughed to shut him up. The others slowly sat down while trying to avoid Ms. Delima’s raging gaze.

“Well, if you want to talk about it, we can talk privately at my office, Huang Renjun.” Ms. Delima’s voice startled Renjun, and his classmates tried their best not to laugh at his falling confidence.

“Miss, I’m so sorry, I was jo—”

“Okay, everybody, because Huang Renjun and I have to talk about this urgent matter privately, the rest of you can do whatever you want as long as you’re not leaving this building. Remember, I can locate you directly from my pad during my class, if your pointer’s missing from my pad, that means you’re leaving the building, and we should talk privately as well. Understood?” The students nodded quickly.

“Huang Renjun, do you want some tea while talking, or is it another waste of your tuition money?” Her stern demeanor scared Renjun even more, and he's sure she wasn't in the joking mood. Before he got to even reply, Ms. Delima turned on her heels and walked out from the cavernous room. Renjun followed her while grabbing his chest.

The moment they disappeared, the entire class laughed and walked to the door. Smith repeated what Renjun said and they laughed harder.

“Hey guys, let’s play soccer at the outdoor field. 4 on 4, you guys in?” Sam proposed.

“Outdoor? It’s too hot right now. Just use the indoor field, I can register for the field while authorizing our absent log.” Jeno responded.

“The government is talking with seniors in the indoor field right now. About the new final exam procedure.” Smith replied.

“I’ll sat out this time,” Donghyuck suddenly said. He grabbed his stomach, and said, “I don’t feel so good right now. I’ll just sleep at our class room.” Jaemin stared at him suspiciously.

“I’ll walk with you, I’m going there to authorize the log and to request for the field.” Jeno grabbed his shoulder. “I’ll meet you guys there!” He dragged Donghyuck and walked towards the elevator.

They walked in silence until they reached the classroom. Jeno went directly to the main pad. Donghyuck sat on his desk, and started to prop his head with his arms to sleep, _or to pretend sleeping, to be exact._

“You must stop sneaking around like this, Donghyuck.” Jeno suddenly remarked while still looking at the pad. Donghyuck raised his head, “sneaking around?”

“Yes. You know what you’re doing. Stop it.” Jeno finally looked at him, smiled for a second, then walked to the door.

Donghyuck didn’t answer because he didn’t want to lie. Not to Jeno, anyway. The black-haired boy always knew if he lied. He just followed Jeno with his gaze until the slender boy disappeared out of his sight.

He took his pad from his bag, and saw the blinking notification. One missed call, from ‘Painter’. He scanned his class, and saw some of the girls entering the room. Donghyuck stood up and left to find a quieter place.

-

“You kick the ball to the other net, Smith. That’s what called a Goal. You don’t kick the ball to your own team’s goal!” Sam screamed at Smith’s face. The others were laughing while Smith panicked.

“I knew, Sam! I’m just so used with the other team!”

“You mean the losing team? Yeah keep losing there, Smith!” Ikhsan joined Sam.

“Hey, hey, we’re not the losing team, okay? And you’re the one asking for a swap.” Jaemin laughed at his friend’s bickering. He walked to the nearest bench, and saw Jeno drinking from his dark-blue bottle.

“Damn, it’s too hot right now.” Jaemin fanned his face with his shirt.

“Here, drink this. I grabbed some ice while walking from the class earlier. It’s melted, but still cold.” Jeno offered his bottle.

Jaemin grabbed the bottle, and his hand touched Jeno’s hand. His mind suddenly went blank, and as quick as it happened, a voice whispered _inside_ his head. ‘Why is Renjun taking so long at Ms. Delima’s office? And what is Jaemin doing? Is he sick or something?’

The voice sounded like Jeno’s.

Sam grabbed his shoulder, and turned him. “Hey, Jaemin! Let’s go! We’re starting round two. You too, Jeno!”

The voice had gone, but Jaemin still froze. What was it? Jeno wasn’t talking to him. His lips weren’t even moving. But he’s sure it was Jeno’s voice. His heart was thumping so hard.

“I… Wait… Jeno, what did you say?” Jaemin asked, but he was hoping Jeno wouldn’t answer.

“I… didn’t say anything?” Jeno was confused.

“Wha-- what the hell is happening right now?” Jaemin grabbed his head with his hands.

Sam and Jeno looked at him, feeling concerned. “Jaemin, are you okay?” Jeno whispered while grabbing his shoulder. Jaemin looked up, and suddenly started to run away.

“HEY, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?” Sam yelled. But Jaemin didn’t answer. He just ran fast into the building.

-

Donghyuck went into an empty classroom. A senior classroom. He sat down on one of the chairs, and started to call ‘Painter’ back. A ‘secured-line’ icon came up on the screen. His heart was accelerating.

“Ten? Sorry I’m at school right now,” Donghyuck quickly apologized when the other’s face came up.

“It’s okay. I heard the Kippers took you yesterday? What happened? Was it because you’re coming here?” The boy seemed genuinely concerned.

“Oh, no, don’t worry. It’s because of the class censor. They arrested me at the school gate and took me home. Nothing big.”

“You were arrested? I knew you were took by the Kippers, but ARRESTED?” Ten screamed.

“NO NOT ARRESTED ARRESTED. They just found me at the gate and took me home with their car. Sorry I couldn’t tell you. Mom took my pad away all-day long. Were you waiting at your shop?” Donghyuck panicked.

“Don’t worry. Jaemin told me after school. I was worried they took you away because of something else. Jaemin told me you were skipping your class. So, you were ‘arrested’ because of skipping class?” Ten did the imaginary quoting finger.

“No, I wasn’t skipping class.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes and made a mental note to smack Jaemin on the head. “I went out of the class because it’s our last class and the teacher was late for 20 minutes. I’m sure I saw the clock on my pad, it was after the 20 minutes mark. But the censor alerted the school that I skipped the class.” Donghyuck shrugged his shoulders.

“Phew. Thank God, you’re okay. I thought you were taken to the Baseless.” Ten whispered the last word.

“Nah, don’t worry. Jaemin must’ve told you the fake news. I’ll come down to the Pit later, after school.” Donghyuck said, trying to avoid talking about the Baseless.

“Oh, don’t go to the Pit. I’m staying at my shop. Another C-45 member got stabbed last night, I was too afraid to go home. Don’t come here, either. We’ll just meet later.” Ten suddenly looked so tired and nervous.

“WHAT? Ten, are you okay?” Donghyuck was shocked at Ten’s words.

“Yes, I’m okay. I don’t think I’m going back to the Pit soon. Just don’t come here. I’m okay and I’m safe in my shop.” Ten tried to reassure the younger boy, but Donghyuck was sure he was reassuring himself.

“No, I’m going to your shop after school. I’ll bring you some food, okay? I know your password, I’ll just let myself in, you don’t have to open the door for me.” Donghyuck responded.

“No, Donghyuck, listen. C-45 members are not safe, and you better avoid us for now. I’ll still call you, but please don’t come here. We’re trying to hide. We believe it’s--”

“Isn’t this 7-2 room?” a confused older-looking boy was standing in front of Donghyuck. He spun on his spot and looking at the whole class puzzledly.

Donghyuck hurriedly ended the call and stood up. “Uhm.. Yes?” He studied the other’s face. A stranger, yet so familiar.

“So… You’re my classmate? I don’t think I saw you earlier? I swear this school is a maze.”

Ah. The new guy. What’s his name, again, Matt? Mark?

“No… I’m a 6th grader. I was just using the room to call a friend. You must be the new guy.” Donghyuck remarked.

“Oh, yeah, Mark. Mark Lee.” Mark extended his hand. Oh, okay. Mark, not Matt.

“DONGHYUCK, HERE YOU ARE. I NEED YOU, NOW.” A head popped out from the door. Na Jaemin was panting as if he was running away from a killer dog.

“Oh, Jaemin? Aren’t you supposed to play soccer with the others?” Donghyuck walked to the door, leaving Mark’s hand hanging on the air.

“Just come here, now!” Jaemin grabbed Donghyuck’s hand and drag him away running.

Mark just blinked at his weird juniors. The tanned boy was called Donghyuck, and the slender one was Jaemin. Donghyuck, Donghyuck, that name sounds familiar. There is only few Koreans among them, and Donghyuck is not a common name. Donghyuck… where did he hear this name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Hello? It has been a while hahahaha. I'm sorry. I won't give you any reasons because I don't want to justify myself procrastinating on the story for so long. Also, I had a mini shock tonight, the story's file was broken for a while. Thank God for saved revisions!


	3. perception.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin told Donghyuck a secret he just found out himself, and Mark finally found out Donghyuck's special ability. And it reminded him of something dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep in mind that in C-34, they aren't just Korean or Kpop related names. There are Asian and "Western" names because well, everyone is living in Evermore together.

Donghyuck kept calling the brown-haired boy to get his attention, but the latter didn’t stop pulling him while running to the other direction of the class they had left a moment ago. Donghyuck even tried to pull his own arm, but Jaemin didn’t budge and just held tighter.

“Jaemin, stop. My hand hurts.” But Jaemin didn’t stop.

Jaemin just kept running. His face was folded, he was clearly thinking about something. He then grabbed Donghyuck to the stairs and ran down while skipping two steps at a time.

“STOP! I’M TIRED YOU HEARTLESS ROBOT!” Donghyuck was sure the entire building heard his voice.

But not the other boy, apparently. He kept moving while paying no attention to anything at all. His shoes were squeaking against the floor. They slowly reached to the main entrance of the building, and Jaemin showed no sign of stopping soon.

“No, no, no. We can’t leave the building, Ms. Delima made it clear. I can’t have another red warning on my profile, Jaemin! I need to meet Ten later!” Donghyuck whispered as if someone would hear him report him to his mother. Well, he was afraid someone did hear him and would report him to his mother.

That was apparently enough to brought Jaemin back to the man-made planet from wherever his mind was moments ago. He abruptly stopped, causing Donghyuck to crash into him (“YOU STUPID HOTDOG!”) and froze on the spot. He stared at the automatic door, his breath was short.

“If you want to go, go alone. I’m not leaving this building.” Again, Donghyuck tried to pull his arm free, and again, he failed. When did Jaemin become this strong?

Jaemin kept staring at the door for another minute, leaving Donghyuck awkwardly standing there while trying to smile at a seventh grader who passed while looking at them weirdly. Hey, how many times have you seen two boys holding hands while staring at a door? Whatever this was about, it had to be good, or Donghyuck would smack the other’s head off.

Jaemin suddenly turned around and stared at Donghyuck instead.

“Donghyuck, I have something to tell you, but you can’t tell anyone.” Jaemin whispered.

“What?” Donghyuck unconsciously whispered back.

“Not here.” Jaemin whispered while looking around, seeing nobody else looking at him. The hall was empty as it’s was still half an hour before lunch.

“Then why are you whispering at me?”  Donghyuck looked at the other, puzzled by his weird behavior.

Jaemin would’ve rolled his eyes at this kind of moment, but he didn’t. And it’s making Donghyuck nervous.

-

Mark stared at his juniors until they disappeared when they ran down the staircase. Was it normal to ignore seniors in this school? These juniors had no manner at all.

His classmates showed up when Donghyuck and Jaemin disappeared from his view. Most of them were talking to each other, and the others were checking their pad. Some of the boys had their shirt untucked messily, and Mark unconsciously straightened the crisp fold of his tucked shirt. Nobody tried to initiate a conversation to him. He was almost convinced that he was invincible as they just walked pass him.

He walked slowly to his seat, sat down, and stared at his holographic screen. No new letter from his family. From his dad. He clicked at the ‘new letter’ icon and typed at the holographic keyboard.

‘Good afternoon, Father.

I am at school right now. Aunt Wendy drove me to school this morning. She told me your old teachers, Mr. Donovan and Mrs. Jung, are still teaching here. She also told me Mrs. Jung caught you and mom sneaking out of school one day. I hope you’re having a great day at the Base. Please call me when you have time.

Mark.’

He reread his letter four times before he erased his mistakes. Silly him, making childish mistakes like this.

‘Good afternoon, Father.

I am at school right now. I hope you’re having a great day at the Base.

Mark.’

He read his own letter once before deleting them altogether.

-

Donghyuck entered an empty art room — after Jaemin shooed three 2nd grader out. He went around the room, as if checking there was no one hiding there to spy on them. He then faced Donghyuck and gulped while trying to stand _correctly_.

“Dude… Are you going to confess to me?” Donghyuck asked carefully.

“In your dream. I’m still hanging out with Jeno.” Jaemin spat out the words while clicking his tongue.

“So? Why are you acting this weird? The last time you were like this were when you want to ask Jeno out to go to the chocolate fondue festival two years ago with you. Honestly, I’m surprised he said yes, you were acting really creepy, like now.” Donghyuck sat in front of an unfinished painting and tried to paint a leaf on the tree. And he _failed._ Painting was definitely not his forte.

Jaemin kicked his shoes, and he looked at his weirdly nervous friend. Jaemin gulped again and sat on the teacher desk.

“I hear… things.” Jaemin stated quietly.

“Oh my God, you hear things!” Donghyuck gasped sarcastically while trying to fix the leaf that started to look like a heart instead.

“Shut up. I mean it, Donghyuck. This morning, I was inside Jeno’s mind.”

Donghyuck looked the painting he just ruined. The leaf was now bigger than the tree. And he was also still failing to find Jaemin’s point.

“He… was thinking of you?” Donghyuck asked while trying to fix it again.

Jaemin answered slowly while whispering. “Actually, he was thinking about why Renjun was still at Ms. Delima’s office for so long, and why I stared at the bottle for a while.” He looked at Donghyuck as if it explained _everything._

Donghyuck still working on the abstract doodle in front of him, waiting for Jaemin to make a point.

“He didn’t tell me those things. I _was_ inside Jeno’s mind.” He hissed his words.

It took more than a second for Donghyuck to understand what Jaemin was talking about, and when he finally had a grasp on what Jaemin was talking about, he turned to look at Jaemin.

“What?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know! He offered me a bottle of water during the game. I accidentally touched his hand and I heard his voice. But he wasn’t speaking at me. He wasn’t speaking at all! His lips weren’t moving. But I heard his voice!” He was still whispering, and Donghyuck now understand why. He didn’t want anyone else to hear this.

“Donghyuck, I think I’m an Overbeat.” Jaemin whispered in low voice.

“No way… I think you were daydreaming, Jaemin.” Donghyuck stood up and laughed, but his throat was dry. He knew Jaemin was serious. He would never lie or joke about this. But it’s impossible. “You weren’t marked as an Overbeat when you were born, and you still aren’t right now. You know you’re not an Overbeat.”

“I know that, but I’m serious, Donghyuck. I don’t understand it either.” Jaemin almost screamed his words.

“Did the ball hit your head?” Donghyuck walked closer to Jaemin, cupped Jaemin’s face and tried to find any scar on his head. Jaemin slapped his hands away and hissed again. “I’m serious, Donghyuck. And it wasn’t the first time as well!”

The fake naughty smile fell off Donghyuck’s face. He silently slowly sat down on the chair he sat before.

“I was at Ten’s yesterday. He cut his finger again, and I was looking for the first aid kit. When I touched his finger while asking, I heard a voice, his voice, wondering about where he kept the first aid box after he stored the condoms Johnny gave him.” Donghyuck was not surprised but the last detail Jaemin told him, but still, too much information. He shuddered and made a mental note to complete forget that one little detail.

“Listen to me!” Jaemin knew why Donghyuck was shuddering but it was his last concern. “I shrug it off thinking I was imagining it like you said, but when it happened again today, I was sure I wasn’t imagining things. Donghyuck, I _am_ an Overbeat.”

Donghyuck wanted to say something, anything, but his words were failing him. He didn’t know what to say. He was just concerned about Jaemin. Jaemin was his best friend since the first grade, and this situation was something he wouldn’t wish even to his worst enemy. Because it destroyed Ten’s life and he didn’t want Jaemin to have the same life as Ten right now.

Ten moved from C-45 to C-34 because they found out his genes mutated. He wasn’t born as an Overbeat, but when he hit 21, his hair color started to change based on his mood that day when he woke up that morning. They did tests on him, and concluded he was an Overbeat by mutation. But because it wasn’t detected when he was born, the people didn’t accept him and bullied him. He failed the system, and the system failed him. He was moved to C-34 under a deal to live under the radar and not to tell anyone about it.

Donghyuck remember the guilt he felt after Ten told him this. He forced Ten to tell his background story after badgering him for a week, saying Ten was the only Overbeat he could relate to. He even locked himself for a whole day without any food at Ten’s bathroom until Ten promised to tell him his story. And he’s still feeling that guilt until this day, because Ten’s tears weren’t something he could easily forget.

And Jaemin shouldn’t live like this either. No.

“Jaemin… I… Are you sure?” Donghyuck heard his own voice, shaking.

“I don’t know. I am, but I also am not sure. I don’t know. That’s why I’m telling you this.”

Donghyuck was confused. He didn’t know where this was leading to. He didn’t know what to do.

“What if… What if we ask your dad about this?” Jaemin wasn’t asking, he was pleading with him. His eyes were filled with hope.

“ARE YOU INSANE?” His voice was louder than he intended. “My dad worked for the government! Are you having a dead wish or what?” Donghyuck surprised Jaemin even had this idea.

Jaemin was shocked at Donghyuck’s tone. His face fell, and he looked down. Donghyuck regretted it immediately. “Sorry, Jaemin. I didn’t mean it like that.” But it was clear Jaemin was upset and disappointed. “Jaemin, I… I’m sorry… I’m just really confused right now.”

“You? Confused? Can you imagine what I’m feeling right now?” Jaemin snapped.

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. But going to my dad isn’t the right choice. He will _have_ to report this. That won’t end well.” Donghyuck tried to change his best friend’s mind. He pulled his chair closer to the teacher’s desk.

“Like what happened to Ten? Donghyuck, your father is the officer in charge for his case, he’ll know what to do.” Jaemin were getting a little bit pushy.

“How do you know my dad is the officer in char—Hold on. You know what happened to Ten?” Donghyuck was surprised. He sat straight, he didn’t see coming. Too many surprises for his mind. He thought he was the only one Ten had told about this.

“When your dad’s office rented that shop building from us for Ten, your dad’s staff told my mother about the case. I overheard them, they didn’t know I was in the office’s bathroom. I knew even before I met Ten.”

So Jaemin knew about this for a year. And Jaemin kept it as a secret.

“And I knew you know because when I told Ten I knew, he told me you knew. You just didn’t know I knew. I can’t tell you I know you know because I know you don’t know I know.”

Donghyuck tried to process what Jaemin told him.

“… what?” Too many ‘know’ and ‘knew’ for Donghyuck.

“I can’t tell you I know what happened to Ten because you don’t know I know. I can’t just randomly come and go ‘Hey! I know that Ten suffered in his original planet!’. It’s not a really a conversational topic, you know.” Jaemin scratched his head.

“So… My dad knows?”

“That I know you know or about you don’t know I know?”

Donghyuck inhaled deeply. Another ‘know’ and he’ll knock something off. “About Ten and his life.”

“Oh. Of course. He’s the officer in charge. Ten has to report to him every first Monday.”

Another surprise. Dad knows Ten. Not only that, Dad knows _about_ Ten. He had lied to Donghyuck. He acted like he didn’t know Ten when his mother grounded him for staying out overnight at Ten’s.

His dad had lied to him.

-

The canteen was crowded that day. Mrs. Brown was serving Korean BBQ and her infamous lasagna for lunch. Every grade’s section was full, even the seventh grade’s. They usually skip lunch for extra 30 minutes for study. Well, no one could say no to Mrs. Brown’s lasagna.

But Donghyuck wasn’t touching his lunch. He stared at the warm meal, thinking about everything he talked about with Jaemin earlier. They’re going to Ten’s after school.

“Hey, look, the new boy is alone.” Renjun told the entire group. Donghyuck raised his head and look at the door. The military brat was standing there, looking back at the entire canteen. His fellow seventh grader started to whisper among themselves.

Donghyuck followed Mark’s movement with his eyes. He took the tray and grabbed some food. Two scoops of rice, a bowl of veggie soup, a portion of Korean BBQ… and skipped the lasagna to grab a carton of orange juice. He must’ve be the only one in the entire school to skip this treasure. His classmates laughed, didn’t try to do it discreetly.

Now the entire school knew they were not getting along with this new student.

He took his tray of food and walked several steps towards his classmates, seeming oblivious to what they just did to him. Maybe he just didn’t care. His classmates saw him coming towards them and left no seats in their section empty as books and jackets miraculously appeared. He stopped on his track.

Donghyuck glared at those immature seniors of him. He remembered they did the same to a new guy before he bribed some of them with math homework.

“Hey Mark. You better taste the lasagna. It’s Mrs. Brown’s secret recipe.” Donghyuck surprised himself, and apparently the entire hall with his loud voice. Mark turned towards him, and awkwardly answered, “ah… Lasagna…” as he nodded.

He went back to the food stall and Mrs. Brown placed a big piece while smiling at him kindly. He turned around again, and everyone was staring at him again.

“What are you doing there? Sit here with us.” Donghyuck talked to Mark again.

“What?” Renjun whispered. “Are you insane?” Based on the whispers across the room, he wasn’t the only one wondering.

“No. And move.” Donghyuck whispered back without looking at Renjun.

“PARDON ME?” Renjun startled.

“MOVE!” Donghyuck hissed, still not at him, and Renjun slowly moved to another seat, leaving the one across Donghyuck vacant.

Mark was still standing there with his stray, looking really stupid with his lips open and brows frowned.

“Are you planning to eat while standing?” Donghyuck asked, lowkey hoping he wasn’t embarrassing himself for nothing.

Mark fixed his expression and posture and _marched_ to Donghyuck’s table. He sat in front of the tanned boy, and he was sure everyone’s head was turned. He stared at Donghyuck, who was playing with his own food.

“What?” Donghyuck didn’t look up.

“Nothing. Just… Thank you.” Mark coughed awkwardly.

Donghyuck looked up and glared at everyone looking at his direction. They immediately turned around and whispered around each other. Immature students.

“No problem. Don’t worry, you’re not seen as a loner anymore, they will be your friend by tomorrow. I’m Donghyuck, by the way. These are my friends. This is Jeno, that’s Jaemin, and the one who gave you his seat is Renjun. The one next to him is Smith.” He looked at his friends, trying to move the attention away from him.

“Oh, yeah, welcome.” Renjun stood up to shake Mark’s hand.

“Thank you for giving me this seat. It was very kind of you.” Mark said humbly, quickly stood up to shake Renjun’s hand.

“No problem. I don’t really like that seat anyway, Donghyuck spits when he laug—SHIT” Donghyuck kicked his leg under the seat.

“I don’t spit. You do. And please, language.” Donghyuck faked a smile.

“I don’t. Don’t worry. I spit fire instead.” Jeno said while laughing. Alone. Because nobody else laughed. He sulked.

“It’s okay, Jeno. You tried. Maybe next time” Jaemin patted Jeno’s hair.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, they’re dating. Jaemin is a very clingy boyfriend.” Donghyuck pointed at Jaemin.

“Oh? I met you earlier in my classroom, right?” Mark remembered then. Donghyuck was the tanned boy sitting in his class, and Jaemin was the one who pulled him away.

Jeno looked at Jaemin, then Donghyuck, then Mark. “Your classroom?”

“Yes, he was there,” Mark pointed at Donghyuck, “and he came and dragged him away.” He pointed at Jaemin.

“I thought you were not feeling well?” Smith asked.

Donghyuck sighed and now wished he hadn’t asked Mark to sit there.

“I was. But had I come back to our class, Mrs. Kim would pass and punish me for ‘not attending class’ like she did to Anika. Then Mark came in, then Jaemin pulled me to talk.” Mrs. Kim really did last week. Donghyuck saw his friends fell for his lies, even Jaemin. Well, all except Jeno, who was suspicious at his behavior.

“You left me hanging, you know.” Mark suddenly said.

“Excuse me?” Donghyuck turned, confused at Mark’s words. He stared at Mark for an answer.

“Yes, you left me hanging. I raised my hand to shake your hand but you leave with Jaemin instead.”

Donghyuck didn’t expect that child-like answer. Was that a tone of whine he heard? He laughed and extended his hand.

“Well, let’s finish it then.” He extended his hand above his tray.

Mark raised his hand to shook the younger boy’s hand, but then the latter made a peace sign instead.

“I win.”

He laughed, and the others in the table followed. Mark stared at his hand, and he slowly understand. Donghyuck was pranking him with the rock-paper-scissors.

“Eiii! That’s unfair!” Mark whined.

“Whiners losers, dude.” Donghyuck smiled at him.

“Whoa, your eyes are orange. You’re wearing contacts?” Mark stared at Donghyucks eyes.

Jaemin choked on his soup. Jeno immediately pulled Donghyuck’s shoulder to turn his head around and saw gleaming orange eyes. Donghyuck swore he pulled a muscle on his back because of the sudden move.

“Wow. That’s a first!” Renjun exclaimed. He stared at his friends in confusion, because orange never showed up before. His eyes slowly turned into red because now he’s looking at Renjun, and that surprised Mark.

“DUDE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYES!” the entire hall turned at their direction again, and when they see Mark was pointing at Donghyuck, they continued with their lunch. “Your eyes are turning red. Are you okay?”

Renjun chukled. Oh yes, Renjun always enjoyed other’s fascination at Donghyuck’s eyes.

“He is an Overbeat.” Jeno said as a matter of fact.

“You are? You have powers?” Mark covered his gasp with his right hand.

“It’s not power. We’re not superheroes.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. He was used with this conversation. People thought being an Overbeat means he have superpowers. “We’re just a regular person just like you. Nothing special.” Donghyuck sneaked a glance at Jaemin, who was pretending to not paying any attention. His heart skipped a beat when he remembered about Jaemin and his possibility of being a mutant Overbeat.

Mark suddenly stiffened on his seat, but nobody noticed because the others was busy talking about Donghyuck’s first orange eyes. And Mark also didn’t noticed their excitement on how Mark got his own color. Mark was occupied with his own mind.

He finally remembered why the name Donghyuck was familiar. And it’s not because there’s a small Korean community in C-34.

It’s because the name Lee Donghyuck tops a list he sneaked to look at on his father’s desk.

And the title was ‘Watchlist: Overbeat” with big red “marked” stamp on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have a twitter account for this (and future) fics! Hit me up at @livingevermore on twitter. I'll also tweet as soon as I update the fics!


End file.
